Holding hands
by Olego
Summary: Scotty has shared most his secrets with Kevin, but there is yet a big one to be revealed.


Scotty is beaming with joy, it's as simple as that. He has been married to Kevin for a month and they have settled into married life better than he ever thought they would. He knows Kevin feels safe with him by his side, because they are walking down the street and Kevin took his hand.

They are actually walking there, with all these other people out for lunch, and they show their bond to each other.

Kevin is talking about his case, and Scotty is half-listening. Kevin knows he's only half-listening, but he doesn't care. He just needs to say all these things to someone, to get it all out so he can stop thinking about it.

Scotty suddenly sees someone he recognizes. He's not entirely sure. She's far ahead of them, standing on the curve. Her hair is in a neat blonde pony tail. Yep, that's her. He stops abruptly, and Kevin doesn't notice until their arms stretch between them.

Scotty pulls Kevin closer to him, so he can talk without letting everyone around them know.

"Kevin, I need to tell you something." Scotty speaks very quickly, and lets go of Kevin's hand. "Once a long time ago, when I had just moved to LA, I did something…" over Kevin's shoulder he sees her looking at them. "… stupid."

Kevin looks concerned and a bit chocked.

"There was this girl…" She had started walking towards them, with a smile he knew too well. "She was very evident, and I was kind of… not. I didn't know anybody here." Scotty's voice was still hasty and he started to sound insecure.

"Scott!" Came a high-pitched voice from behind him. Kevin turned around to find a young blonde woman there. She looked office chic and had on big sunglasses. She forces herself on Scotty to hug him, and he returns it half-heartedly.

"What are you doing nowadays?" She continues in her annoying voice. Kevin's face is deploring.

"I'm a sous chef…" She raises her eyebrows approvingly. "… what are you up to, Shelly?"

"Oh, you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. I can't believe how good you look." She says and puts her hand on Scotty's bicep, slowly stroking it.

Kevin almost falls down when he sees this, and immediately takes Scotty's hand, to mark his territory. Shelly, however, doesn't notice the movement, but rambles on about her life.

"… so maybe we could have a coffee… catch up." She finishes suggestively. Scotty wonders what more she could possibly have to tell him after that rant.

"I'm not sure, I have a lot of things going on."

Shelly looks crushed.

"Scott…" She might start to cry at any minute. "… we had such a great time, you and me. I miss you…" The tone of her voice was so obvious, Kevin could no longer explain her as anything else but Scotty's _ex_. He didn't know if he wanted to push her away from their life, or if he actually wanted to continue watching Scotty being uncomfortable with her.

"Shelly, I can't…" Scotty says softly. He's always had a hard time to be rough with people, and even if he and Shelly didn't share views on their past, she was a good person. Deep inside.

Scotty notices that she's staring at their hands. He barley even noticed that Kevin locked their fingers together again, and now all three of them are quiet, staring at their hands.

"You're with _him_?" Her voice is all of a sudden very thin. "Scott…"

"Yes, this is Kevin." Scotty makes a motion with his free hand. When he waves it in front of her, her look shifts to follow that hand instead. She sees the ring.

"Married?" She whispers.

Scotty nods to confirm. The silence is awkward.

Shelly makes a high-pitched noise. "Well," her voice breaks. "Good luck to you then." She pats Scotty on his bicep and makes a motion to leave.

Scotty lets go of Kevin's hand, and catches Shelly's wrist.

"Shelly," He looks straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't told you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before we went out, but it wasn't uncomplicated. I'm sorry."

She nods her head and smiles shyly. Scotty lets go of her wrist and she walks away.

"How come we've been together for this long and managed to get married, and you haven't told me you dated a _woman_." Kevin isn't annoyed, but his sarcasm has no limits.

Scotty looks uneasy.

"I…" Scotty's voice trails off.

Kevin looks amused.

"Why don't you tell me all over lunch," He again takes Scotty's hand and start to walk down the street. "_Scott_."


End file.
